


Ouran High School Host Club Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles for Ouran this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Daddy?  
> Characters: Tamaki, Kyoya  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Nicknames are thought about

"Mama." Tamaki called after he said farewell to the last princess of the day.

Kyoya stood leaning against the wall, going over the day's proceeds as usual. He glanced up from his work, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he did, "Yes, daddy?"

Tamaki blinked, "What did you just call me?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who called me ‘mama’ first Tamaki." He replied as he looked back down at his work.

Tamaki blinked again. He hadn't noticed that he had made such a habit of calling the other by that name, "Oh… Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Kyoya assured as he wrote something down in his notebook before snapping it shut and looking back at the blonde, "I find no offense."

"Oh… That's good…" Tamaki mumbled, not really knowing what else to say to that.

Kyoya nodded, changing the subject, "What did you want?" He asked as he started walking to the door that led out of the third music room.

"Oh! I wanted to talk about new costumes!" The blonde said cheerily as he followed the other male out, seeming to have completely forgotten the awkwardness from just moments before.

END


	2. Act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Act?  
> Relationship: Hikaru/Karou  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Maybe it's not just an act

“Hikaru, Karou, w- would the two of you go to the movies with us tonight?”

One of the patrons that had chosen the twins as their hosts for the day asked.

“Oh yes, please.”

The other girls around them begged, all of them clasping their hands together in front of them.

“Sorry ladies.”  Hikaru answered, “You know that there’s no dating aloud outside the clubroom unless it’s a special event.”

The customers frowned.

“Besides.”  Hikaru went on as he turned to his twin, “Karou and I have plans for this evening.”  He said as he grabbed the mentioned boy by the waist and pulled him close, “Don’t we Karou?”

Karou blushed, more for show than anything, “H- Hikaru, don’t talk about things like that in front of people.”

Hikaru’s eyelids dropped as he looked at the other, “I’m sorry Karou, sometimes I just can’t help myself around you.”

The twins seemed to have gotten themselves lost in their own would as usual.

The surrounding girls didn’t seemed to mind though as they all started squealing.

Hikaru leaned closer to Karou, whispering into his ear, “I really can’t wait for tonight though.”

This time the blush on Karou’s cheeks was genuine.

END


	3. Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ribbon  
> Characters: Honey, Mori  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Mori gives Honey a birthday gift

Honey sighed happily as he flopped down onto the couch in the 3rd music room; he and Mori were the last ones left, the club having closed for the day and the other host members having all headed home.

It had been an eventful day for the oldest member of the host club; it had been his birthday so the girls had crowded around him even more than usual – not that he minded, it meant more cake.

“Mitsukuni.”  Mori suddenly said as he took a seat next to the petite blond.

“Yeah, Takashi?”  Honey asked as he sat up and looked at the much taller male.

Without saying another word Mori held out a little box to the smaller male.

Honey blinked, in all the commotion he hadn’t noticed that the other hadn’t given him a gift – not that he needed to.  A small part of him hoped it wasn’t cake, he had _almost_ had too much for the day.

Honey smiled happily as he took the box from the taller male and opened it; inside lie a long red ribbon.

Honey blinked, not really sure what the gift was.

“It’s for Usa-chan.”  Mori explained.

Honey blinked again as he pulled the ribbon out of the box, staring at it for a few moments before breaking into a huge smile and throwing his arms around the larger male.

“Thanks Takashi, I love it.”  He said as he pulled away, “And I’m sure Usa-chan will too.”

Now every time he looked at Usa-chan not only would it remind him of his grandmother, but also of his best friend.

END


	4. Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Notebook  
> Relationship: Kyoya/Tamaki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Tamaki wants to see what's in Kyoya's notebook

“Mama, what are you doing?”  Tamaki asked Kyoya, who was sitting in one of the many chairs in the third music room of Ouran Academy, scribbling away in the notebook that he almost always had his nose buried in.

Tamaki and Kyoya were the only ones currently in the room, despite the fact that the host club would be opening for business in the next few moments due to the fact that all the others were busily getting dressed into the costumes that they were to wear for today’s theme.

Kyoya glanced away from what he was working on and up at the blond, sighing softly as he stopped what he had been doing, placed his pen between the pages that he had been working on and snapping his notebook shut before he stood from his seat, adjusting his glasses slightly, “Nothing Daddy.”  He replied simply.

At this Kyoya started to walk away from the blond boy, he still had a few things he needed to prepare before they opened and he didn’t have time to deal with the blond’s eccentric behavior.

Despite this however Tamaki followed the other, “Come on, just tell me what you were doing.  You’re always writing in that notebook and you never let anyone see it.  What do you write in there?”

“Trust me Tamaki, it wouldn’t interest you.”  Kyoya replied flatly, “Besides, shouldn’t you be getting into your costume, we’ll be opening in just a few minutes.”

“I’m not getting ready until you show me what’s in that book.”  Tamaki replied stubbornly as he stopped following the black haired male and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kyoya turned around to stare at the Host Club’s “King” with a raised eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head slightly, he then opened his notebook to the page he had been working on – making sure to grab his pen so that it didn’t fall to the floor – before turning it around and showing the page to Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked in surprise, partly because of how easy it had been to get Kyoya to show him the notebook, and partly because Kyoya had been correct, he had no interest in what Kyoya wrote in his notebook, in front of him was a page filled with calculations and scribbled notes.

After Tamaki had stared at the page for a few seconds Kyoya took the book away and closed it again, placing his pen back inside, and tucking it back under his arm.

“Are you satisfied now?”  Kyoya asked.

Tamaki sighed and frowned, “Not really.  Why couldn’t you have been writing something more interesting in there?”

Kyoya just shook his head slightly and decided to act as though the blond had not asked anything, “Now that I’ve shown it to you don’t you think you should be getting changed?”  Then suddenly Kyoya stepped closer to Tamaki, a playful smirk making its way onto his face, “Or would Daddy like Mama to help him?”

Tamaki’s eyes widened as he flushed darkly, taking a step backwards to put some space in between Kyoya and himself, “Kyoya!”

Kyoya just stared at the other, the smirk still in place, “Yes, Daddy?”

Tamaki seemed to be at a loss for words for a few moments as his mouth opened and closed as if he wanted and was desperately trying to say something, but no sounds came out.  After a few moments of this Tamaki seemed to give up on trying to speak and just flushed deeper before turning around and walking toward the dressing rooms without saying a word.

Kyoya just chuckled to himself as he watched the blond walk away.

END


	5. Only Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Only Me  
> Characters: Honey, Mori  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Only Honey calls him Takashi

It was another busy day for the Host Club of the elite Ouran Academy in the third music room.  Every member of the host club was busily entertaining a number of patrons, but for one.

“Mori-sempai, where is Honey?”  One of the girls that Mori and Honey were supposed to be entertaining together asked.

“Mitsukuni is finishing up his nap.”  Mori informed the female guests in his usual monotone voice.

Instead of getting upset at this, the girls all started squealing and exclaiming about how cute Honey was and how adorable he must look when he napped.  All of the girls in Mori’s group were squealing except for one, this particular girl happened to be one of Mori’s rare fans, who chose this time, while the other girls were busy to speak up.

“Mori?”  The girl started timidly, “W- Would it be alright if I called you Takashi?”

“No.”  A voice suddenly said in response, but it hadn’t been Mori who had answered the girl’s question.

Mori and the surrounding girls all turned to look at the owner of the voice.  It happened to be Honey who was standing behind the group, clutching Usa-chan, and rubbing at one of his eyes with his free hand as he walked over to Mori and sat down on his lap, snuggling into the taller male, obviously still tired, “Only I’m allowed to call him that.”  He mumbled softly before seeming to fall back to sleep.

Once again all of the girls in the group started squealing and cheering, but this time Mori’s fan girl joined them.

END


	6. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Light  
> Relationship: Kyoya/Tamaki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Kyoya stares at Tamaki sleeping  
> Series: Entry 3 of 100 themes

Kyoya groaned as he opened his eyes to bright sunlight shinning in through his window.  He vaguely wondered why the curtains were even opened in the first place as he tried to sit up, but as he did this, it was now that he realized the presence next to him in the bed and memories from the previous night came flooding back.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he reached a hand over to brush a strand of golden hair from the sleeping man’s face.  He chuckled softly; he never woke up before Tamaki.  The other was always so full of energy that for a while Kyoya thought that he just ran off energy from the sun.

Kyoya ran his hand through the blond’s hair as he continued to watch him sleep.  His hair almost seemed as though it were sparkling and his skin looked as though it was glowing as if from some inner light instead of due to the fact that the sun was reflecting off his pale skin.

Kyoya sighed, he must have still been tired if he was thinking like that, that and he had spent far too much time around Tamaki and the blond had started to rub off on him.

Kyoya shook this off and decided to address the first problem by lying back down next to the blond to get some more sleep.  If Mr. Energy was still asleep then he couldn’t see why he couldn’t sleep in a little longer too.  Of course it may have just been an excuse to stare at the other for a little longer.

END


	7. Break Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Break Away  
> Characters: Kyoya  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyoya might be getting a little sick of things

If only he could be free.

Be free of his father always demanding that he do the best.

Free of the fact that no matter how well he did he would never shine as brightly as his brothers.

Yes, his clever, quick-witted mind thrived in this environment.

But his heart…

His heart wanted it to stop.

His heart wanted his father’s love, not his constant scrutinizing.

His heart wanted to stop being compared to his brother.

His heart wanted to get away from it all.

To break away.

And so when Tamaki Suoh asked to start a club with him, Kyoya agreed.

He had told himself that the only reason was, was because by being friends with the son of an important family his father would be proud of him for making a connection for the family.

But he knew that there was more to it than that.

Tamaki seemed so free; he wanted to be that free.

So, he started the Host Club with Tamaki.

And for the first time in a long time.

He felt free.

END


	8. Foreign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Foreign  
> Characters: Kyoya, Tamaki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Maybe Tamaki's not so bad

Could the other be more obvious about the fact that he wasn’t from Japan?

Sure his blond hair and blue eyes already spoke of his heritage, but did he have to advertise it with his behavior as well?

Kyoya sighed as he listened to the other boy chat affably about all the things that they had done that day.

He watched the other; he was so much different than the people Kyoya was used to spending time with, not just in appearance, but in attitude as well.

The black-haired boy was so used to everyone acting so refined, proper, and close-lipped, but Tamaki was nothing like that.

He was loud and had no problem with saying what he felt.  He was constantly smiling and he enjoyed touching those he talked to when he could.

Kyoya also found that he insisted on using direct eye contact when they spoke, something that intimidated and excited him at the same time.

And had he mentioned that smile, it was breathtaking at times.

Maybe foreigners weren’t so bad.

END


	9. Multitasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Multitasking  
> Relationship: Kyoya/Tamaki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Tamaki's multitasking isn't the best...  
> Series: Entry 64 of 100 themes

Multitasking had never been one of the blonde strengths.

And he knew that Kyoya knew that.

So when the two of them were making out and he was alerted to a phone call from his father, he expected the other to stop and let him answer.

Instead the phone continued to ring.

“K-Kyoya, the phone.” Tamaki gasped as the other pulled away for breath.

“I’m aware.” The black-haired male replied, “Answer it.”

Tamaki stared at the other for a long moment.

“Y- you’re not going to get off?”

Kyoya shrugged, but otherwise didn’t move, “I don’t much feel like it.”

Tamaki was about to question the other when he was interrupted.

“Master Tamaki it is your father.” The stern voice of the head maid came through the door.

“Yes, I’ll get it.” He responded before shooting Kyoya a glance and picking up the phone.

“Hello father.” Tamaki answered, looking at Kyoya warily.

His father reprimanded him for taking so long to answer the phone before launching into the business that had prompted his calling in the first place.

Kyoya was still for several long moments, simply listening to the one side of the conversation that he could hear, but soon he grew bored.

The other boy seemed to have momentarily forgotten his presence, despite the fact that he was still on top of him, and Kyoya couldn’t have that.

So, Kyoya moved forward and pressed his lips to the skin of the other boy’s neck.

“K- Kyoya, what-?”  Tamaki started, but was interrupted by his farther questioning what was going on.

“No, nothing father.”  Tamaki assured the older man as he tried to push his boyfriend off of him.

Kyoya just smirked and continued to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin below Tamaki’s ear.

Tamaki stuttered and spluttered, not being able to think clearly with the way the other man was working some of him most sensitive areas.

“D- Dad, I- really have to go.”  Tamaki finally managed to stutter out, “I have a l- lot-“  He squeaked as Kyoya nipped his earlobe, “I have a lot of homework to do.”

Without waiting for the older man to respond he hung up; he knew that he was going to get lectured later, but he’s rather deal with that than the embarrassment of what Kyoya was doing to him.

He put the phone back on the hook and then turned to glare at Kyoya.

“What was that?!”

The other had backed off as Tamaki had put the phone back, “I was trying to help with your multitasking.”

Tamaki blushed, “My dad’s going to kill me.”

Kyoya smirked, “Well, it looks like we have more work to do.”  He said as he leaned forward, returning to his previous ministrations.

END


	10. Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mischief Managed  
> Characters: Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: The twins are always up to something  
> Series: Entry 72 of 100 themes

They had been in top form all day.

The clients were swooning over them even more than usual today.

When Kaoru had burned himself by spilling tea, Hikaru had kissed it to make it feel better.

When Kaoru tripped and almost fell, Hikaru caught him in a low dip and gently scolded his twin about needing to be more careful.

And the club attendants had lost track of how many dirty jokes the more mischievous of the two had cracked, which only caused the other to blush.

When the club day came to an end Hikaru stood with his arm wrapped around his brother’s waist and his hand in the other’s front pocket.

They were the very picture of a pair of incestuous brothers.

Until all the girls were gone and the doors were closed.

Hikaru extracted himself from his brother to go annoy Tamaki for some reason or another.

“Wow.” Haruhi said as she walked over to the twin that had been left behind, “It’s like night and day the minute those doors close.”

Kaoru blinked as he turned to look at the cross-dressing girl, “What are you talking about?”

“You two act completely differently once all the customers are gone.” Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru shrugged, “What’s the point in keeping it up? It’s not like were actually together.” With that he walked off to join his twin.

Haruhi watched him go.

Sometimes she seriously wondered though.

END


End file.
